1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to document management systems and methods. More specifically, the invention relates to systems and methods for automatically associating a document to a document series.
2. Description of the Related Art
The usefulness of document management systems are known and are widely used in large organizations or departments. A user can quickly retrieve a document from these systems while being assured that the documents stored in these systems are properly backed up. Locating and retrieving documents depends on the metadata associated with each document. The ease of locating or publishing a document increases as more metadata about the document is associated with the document. The user, however, usually enters Metadata, and if the amount of metadata required becomes burdensome to the user, the user may not enter the required data. Therefore, there remains a need for systems and methods that encourage a user to enter metadata for each document and preferably to automatically store, maintain, and attach metadata to a document.